Doll
by Day-chan Arusuki
Summary: Zoro hanya ingin senyuman gadis hantu itu kembali, meskipun dia harus mati dan Mihawk melongo sepuluh senti. Challenge: ROMAN TANPA KATA CINTA.


Perona termenung.

Oh, _hell_! Bagaimana dia akan menghadapi si rambut lumut itu?!

Boneka berbulu cokelat muda itu terduduk di hadapannya. Entah sudah berapa lama gadis bersurai _pink_ ini mendiamkannya, tanpa menyentuhnya. Mata bulatnya menelusuri setiap inci _teddy bear_ itu. Tidak, bukannya dia tidak suka.

Dia hanya tidak menyangka.

Sesaat ingatannya memutar kembali ke beberapa saat yang lalu. Memori itu terulang terus di otaknya bak kaset rusak. Bersamaan dengan itu pula, pipi putihnya menghangat secara lambat—baginya, ini seperti keajaiban yang turun dari langit.

Kalau perkataan om-om _Shichibukai_ jomblo itu memang benar, maka Perona akan ...

_Ups_, wajahnya memerah sempurna.

"I-Ini tidak seperti Kumashi, _BAKA_!"

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>One Piece © Eiichiro Oda. Story © Day-chan Arusuki

**Warning: **Canon. Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam fanfiksi ini.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**DOLL**

**.**

Challenge: ROMAN TANPA KATA CINTA

* * *

><p><span><em>Grand Line; Reruntuhan kerajaan Shikkearu, Pulau Kuraigana<em>

Zoro membuka matanya. Ralat—sebelah matanya, karena satu matanya masih tertutupi perban putih yang rapi. Sekujur tubuhnya mendadak terasa ngilu. Dengan susah payah pendekar pedang itu bangun dari tidurnya, sekadar ingin tahu di mana dia berada dan di mana _katana_-nya tergeletak.

"Kau pingsan saat melawan babon itu. Pedang-pedangmu ada tepat di sampingmu."

Suara tenor yang dikenalnya masuk dalam pendengaran Zoro. Manik hitamnya bergulir menuju sosok gadis yang tengah berdiri—melayang-layang di depan jendela kamar. Memandangi daerah luar dengan sesekali menyeruput cokelat panas hingga habis.

Zoro tidak kaget dengan perkataan Perona. Gadis bermata aneh itu sudah hapal apa yang akan ditanyakan Zoro ketika dia baru sadar dari pingsan. Yah, setelah hampir setahun merawat pendekar bodoh ini, paling tidak mereka sudah tahu kebiasaan masing-masing.

Zoro hanya melepaskan helaan napas kecil sementara Perona menghampirinya.

"Lihatlah kondisimu. Lukamu dari latihan bersama _Taka no Me _tiga hari lalu belum sembuh benar dan kau malah menantang babon-babon itu!" omel Perona berkacak pinggang.

"Berisik."

"Lama-lama kau mati! sadari limit dari tubuhmu itu!"

"Sudah kubilang kau berisik."

Alis Perona berkedut, ingin sekali dia menyiram pria di depannya ini dengan cokelat panas, tapi dia masih sayang. Masih sayang dengan cokelat panasnya.

"Mihawk sudah kembali?" tanya Zoro berusaha bangkit berdiri.

"Belum," jawab Perona singkat. "Jangan coba-coba keluar dari sini jika tidak ingin mati!" pekiknya tatkala melihat pria lumutan—eh, pria berambut lumut, ... bukan, pria berwarna rambut lumut itu berjalan menuju pintu.

"Bisakah kau diam sehari ini saja—ukh!"

_Ending_ yang tetap sama: Perona membopong Zoro ke tempat tidur.

Perona memelototi Zoro seperti induk kucing yang marah pada anaknya karena bermain terlalu jauh. Didudukkannya Zoro secara kasar dan tidak lupa iringan siraman rohani bagian kelima untuk hari ini.

Walaupun begitu, gadis hantu ini tetap merawat Zoro dengan baik. Tangannya membenahi luka yang terbuka di lengan Zoro dengan cekatan. Dan bahkan setelah itu Zoro ditawari untuk meminum cokelat panas yang sudah disediakannya.

Zoro sendiri biasanya hanya diam dan menurut. Dia memang tidak telaten dengan hal seperti pengobatan atau sebagainya, jadi dia serahkan pada Perona. Ditatapnya lekat-lekat cokelat panas yang ada di genggamannya, kemudian menatap sang pembuatnya.

"Kau yakin ini aman dikonsumsi?"

"Kurang ajar! Setelah semua kebaikan yang aku lakukan padamu, kau malah ...!?"

Zoro mengedikkan bahunya. "Yah, tapi setiap kau masak—"

"_Negative Hollow_!"

"—Maafkan aku telah berkata kasar padamu, Tuan Putri Perona."

"Aku berdosa telah menginjakkan kaki di tanah yang sama dengan Anda."

"Aku ingin jadi batu nisan saja."

Perona melayang-layang kesenangan melihat Zoro terperangkap dalam jurusnya. Jarang-jarang Zoro bisa terjebak, karena biasanya dia akan lebih sigap untuk menghindari _hollow_-nya. Terkecuali sekarang, ketika dia sedang terluka parah dan butuh usaha keras untuk sekadar berjalan.

"_Teme_! Berani-beraninya kau!" erang Zoro ketika dia sudah sadar.

"Horohorohoro! Itu salahmu sendiri membuatku jengkel!" ucap Perona mengusap air matanya.

Zoro hanya mendecih. Tiap giliran Perona memasak, selalu saja ada yang tidak beres di dalam masakannya. Walaupun begitu, pada akhirnya Zoro menghabiskannya sampai tak bersisa. Sama seperti saat ini, akhirnya diminum juga cokelat panas buatan koki KW sepuluh itu.

Perona selesai tertawa dan menatap Zoro penuh pengharapan. Zoro berjengit sesaat, kemudian menatap balik. "Ini cokelat panas yang normal."

"Kau kira buatanku tidak normal?! Kau kira ada racunnya?!" sembur Perona yang tampak tidak terima.

"Iya iya! Ini enak!" teriak Zoro.

Wajah Perona berseri lebih cerah seribu persen.

"Horohorohoro ..."

Zoro menautkan alisnya kesal sebelum mendengar perkataan jujur gadis hantu tersebut. Tidak, dia tidak jadi sebal dengan perlakuan minta perhatian Perona, setidaknya untuk beberapa saat.

"... Di Thriller Bark, tidak ada yang memberi komentar soal masakanku. Moria_-sama_, Absalom dan lainnya punya koki sendiri sehingga tidak ada kesempatan bagi mereka untuk mencicipi masakanku."

Manik bulat gadis itu meneduh, Zoro menyadarinya. Tangannya memilin pelan rok _dress_ yang dia kenakan, sembari melayang menuju jendela kamar.

"Satu-satunya yang mau makan dan minum bersamaku hanyalah Kumashi, peliharaanku tersayang."

"Dia kerap kali memberiku acungan jempol ketika mulutnya kujejali percobaanku," kekeh Perona.

"Lalu dia berkomentar apa?"

"Kumashi adalah peliharaan. Dia tidak boleh berbicara."

Zoro langsung ingin melempar _katana_ ke arah Perona.

"Maka dari itu, aku senang ..." Perona menatap mata sipit Zoro lurus. "Bahwa setidaknya aku bisa membuat cokelat panas yang enak."

Sedikit banyak Zoro mendadak gugup. Melihat alur bibir tipis Perona yang naik, membuat kecepatan degup jantung sang pendekar ikut naik. Untuk beberapa saat gadis hantu ini terlihat manis dengan senyuman tulusnya—oh, Zoro lebih baik mati daripada harus mengakui ini.

"Horohorohoro ..." Perona tertawa. "... Horo."

_Marimo_ itu menyadari ada kesumbangan dalam nada tawa yang biasanya dihasilkan oleh gadis bersurai _pink_ ini. Setelah diteliti lebih jauh, ada setitik nuansa kesedihan yang tercipta di wajahnya. _Dasar wanita, _mood_-nya tidak bisa ditebak sama sekali_.

Belum selesai Zoro bermonolog dalam hatinya, Perona mulai terisak.

"Ka-Kau kenapa? Oi!" Zoro mulai panik.

"Ke-Kenapa? Aku tidak apa-apa!" bela Perona mengusap kedua matanya.

"Kau menangis."

"Tidak, bodoh," dalihnya. "Aku hanya menghilangkan sisa air mata karena menertawakanmu tadi!"

Alis Zoro berkedut, antara emosi dan bingung. "Tapi aku bisa menangkap kau tampak sedih selama beberapa saat tadi."

"Eh?! Pendekar dingin buta arah sepertimu pasti tidak akan peka kalau menyangkut urusan seperti ini!"

"Siapa yang buta arah?!" protes Zoro sedikit malu.

"..."

Tidak bisa dipungkiri, Perona memang kaget alang kepalang. Tidak disangka pria di depannya ini mampu menangkap aura kesedihan yang tak sengaja terumbar darinya tadi. Dia hanya terdiam sambil kembali menatap keluar jendela.

"Aku rindu Kumashi."

Zoro bisa melihat tatapan nanar yang dikeluarkan oleh mata bulat itu. Perona menusukkan tatapannya ke lantai di bawahnya. Disampirkannya surai _pink_ miliknya ke belakang telinga. Senyum manisnya kini perlahan memudar seiring berjalannya waktu.

"Boneka itu?"

"Dia bukan sembarang boneka. Dia boneka zombie yang lucu dan penurut," sanggah Perona.

Perona kembali menyunggingkan senyum. Tapi anak kecil pun tahu bahwa senyum itu terlalu dipaksakan.

"... Wanita memang merepotkan. Hanya karena masalah boneka saja bisa menangis."

"..."

Zoro memposisikan dirinya untuk tidur sebelum mendengar isakan kecil. Pria beranting tiga itu segera menoleh dan mendapati Perona mengambil payung—yang berada di dekat _katana_-nya kemudian melenggang pergi. Adegan itu berlangsung dengan cepat mengingat Perona melayang-layang lebih cepat dari biasanya dan otak Zoro yang lemot.

Untuk sesaat pria berusia dua puluh tahun itu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Heran—karena Perona tidak menanggapi ejekannya tadi. Biasanya, gadis hantu itu akan mengomelinya bahkan karena hal sepele. Tapi, kenapa tadi tidak?

"..."

Zoro menatap langit-langit kamarnya dalam diam.

**.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

**.**

Suara pedang bergesekan. Saling berdentang dan tampak mematikan—lewat pendengaran saja kau pasti sudah tahu. Matahari yang tak pernah bisa menembus atmosfer pulau ini, cukup menambah suasana mencekam di pelatihan sang _Marimo_. Belum lagi penghuni asli pulau—para babon, yang siap terjang kapanpun mereka mau.

Zoro jatuh tersungkur setelah mendapat sambitan keras dari Mihawk. Lagi-lagi kalah telak.

Mengusap keningnya yang berdarah, pria lumutan itu bangkit berdiri. Dia sudah bersiap untuk menyerang sebelum sang tentor mengisyaratkan untuk berhenti sejenak. Mungkin dia mulai lapar?

Zoro menurut—boleh saja dia membangkang perintah untuk tetap istirahat dari Perona, tapi jangan main-main dengan _Taka no Me_. Pria berkumis ini pasti menebasnya sampai ke ujung langit jika Zoro menolerir perintahnya sedikit saja. Akhirnya yang Zoro lakukan adalah duduk terengah-engah sembari membenahi pedangnya.

"Kapan kau akan keluar pulau lagi, Mihawk?" tanya Zoro memecah keheningan. Memang rasanya _awkward_ jika terdapat adegan dua orang pria berduaan di lokasi remang-remang seperti ini. Hmmm.

"Kenapa?" sahut Mihawk cuek. Terakhir kali dia keluar pulau adalah tiga hari yang lalu, saat diadakan rapat dengan _Marine_ beserta _World Goverment_.

"Maukah kau membelikanku sesuatu?" ucap Zoro pelan. Dia tidak pandai mengambil hati orang untuk melakukan permintaannya. Dia pun tidak sudi memakai jurus _puppy eyes_, apalagi di hadapan om-om paruh baya begini.

"Aku bukan ayahmu. Jangan perintah aku sesukamu."

_Marimo_ itu mengedutkan alisnya kesal. Bisa saja dia yang keluar dan mencari pulau terdekat, tapi dia takut ... takut tidak kembali.

Ma-Maksudnya tidak kembali karena dia tidak tahu cara merawat kapal! _Grand Line_ adalah lautan yang tidak tertebak—mungkin saja sampannya tiba-tiba hancur karena badai dadakan. Jadi bukan karena Zoro buta arah ya.

Zoro mendecih. Digaruknya lumut yang bertengger di kepalanya kasar. Dia tahu pasti, prosentase Mihawk mendengarkan permintaannya hanya berkisar di nol sampai satu persen. Karena kau tahu, melatihnya selama dua tahun sudah merupakan tindakan terbaik yang Mihawk lakukan. Di luar itu, Mihawk tetaplah Mihawk. Kadang suka menghilang selama beberapa hari—berlayar dengan kapal kecilnya, kemudian kembali dengan bahan makanan atau malah tangan kosong. Entah apa yang dia lakukan di pulau lain.

Mengambil _katana_-nya, Zoro bersiap. "Jika aku bisa mengalahkan lima puluh babon dalam waktu tertentu, apa kau akan mendengarkan permintaanku?"

Mata elang itu mengamati muridnya sesaat. Apakah sebegitu pentingnya hal yang diminta, sehingga dia sampai mencoba peruntungannya? Mihawk mulai penasaran.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Mihawk.

"Sebuah boneka. Kalau bisa yang imut."

Mihawk sukses _jawsdrop_ sepuluh senti. Tapi dalam hati.

Sebelum Mihawk sempat bereaksi, Zoro segera menambahkan detail-detailnya agar tidak salah sangka.

"Terserah boneka apa, yang jelas ..." Zoro mulai kikuk. Mata sipitnya bergerak-gerak gelisah—tanpa memandang balik mata tajam yang tengah menusuknya. "Bisa membuat seorang gadis kembali ceria."

Alur bibir Mihawk naik—meskipun tipis dan hampir tidak terlihat. Bak koneksi internet di Jepang, Mihawk langsung mengerti apa maksud dari permintaan Zoro. Walaupun untuk sesaat tadi sempat terbayang di benaknya, adegan Zoro tidur menggunakan boneka sebagai guling.

"Anak muda ..." komentar Mihawk spontan. _Shichibukai_ terkece itu mendadak merasa tua. Mungkin dia akan menghitung umurnya nanti, setelah latihan ini selesai.

"I-Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan!" elak Zoro kasar.

Pria bersurai hijau itu mendadak gugup. Dia memainkan pedangnya kaku. Padahal hanya sekadar meminta boneka, dari orang sangar di depannya ini—maksudnya, apanya yang sulit? Apa memang karena meminta boneka dari orang sangar yang membuatnya gugup ya?

Cukup lama bagi Mihawk untuk merespon. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan, yang jelas Zoro merasa waktu berjalan sangat lambat kali ini. Tapi tidak mungkin waktu bisa berjalan lambat, kan. Atau justru waktu berjalan cepat? Mengingat degup jantung Zoro sekarang tidak karuan.

Sudahlah, Zoro. Otak lumutmu tidak tertolong.

Mihawk berdiri dari tempat dia duduk dan mencari lokasi yang lain—yang agak jauh. Setelah menemukan tempat yang tepat dia kembali duduk dan menyilangkan kakinya. Membuka buku kecil bawaannya, Mihawk tampak melakukan rutinitas yang biasa dia lakukan di depan perapian kastil.

"Lima belas menit. Lebih dari itu berarti batal."

Wajah Zoro langsung bersinar seperti matahari—walaupun sama sekali tidak ada cahaya di Pulau Kuraigana. Dia menyeringai penuh dan mulai beraksi.

Pria itu mendadak lupa bahwa dia tadi sedang kesakitan akibat tebasan sang guru. Yang ada di kepalanya sekarang adalah wajah gadis hantu yang ceria sambil membawa boneka, berjalan—melayang-layang di atasnya sambil menertawakannya.

_Damn, that smile._

**.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

**.**

"_Ta-Taka no Me_?" Perona terperanjat mendapati Mihawk di depan kamarnya. Ini adalah kali pertama om-om itu berkunjung ke kamarnya, setelah sekian lama.

Mihawk hanya diam dan menyodorkan sebuah bungkusan tanggung.

Perona bertanya-tanya meskipun tangannya tetap menengadah. "Apa ini?"

"... Kau tahu kenapa lima hari yang lalu Roronoa sekarat dan hampir mati?" ucap Mihawk tidak menjawab pertanyaan Perona.

Gadis hantu itu semakin bingung. "Bukankah dia memang selalu begitu?" Terdapat keheningan sesaat sebelum Perona mengelus-elus dagunya bak detektif. "Tapi, kalau dipikir-pikir lukanya yang terakhir ini cukup parah. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Semuanya demi ini." Mihawk menunjuk ke arah bungkusan tersebut. "Dan ini untukmu."

Perona segera membuka bungkusan itu dan mendapati sebuah boneka beruang yang lucu. Mata gadis itu membulat sempurna, tangannya tiba-tiba sedikit bergetar gugup. Rona merah merajalela di wajah cantiknya.

Mihawk hanya tersenyum kecil, kemudian membalikkan badan dan berlalu.

"Dia rela mati hanya untuk melihat senyumanmu kembali."

Seiring dengan kata-kata terakhir Mihawk, Perona membeku di depan kamarnya selama beberapa lama.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

* * *

><p><em>[AN]_

ZoroPerona, anyone? ;)

Pengen naroh tokoh Mihawk jadi semacam bapaknya Perona, tapi yappari gak bisa. Om-om jomblo itu terlalu tjuek dengan keadaan sekitar. Huhuhu.

_**Terima kasih yang sudah mau baca, berkenan untuk memberikan komentar lewat review?**_


End file.
